


Sword of Mars | Photon Ray

by ashforge



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Extella, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dubious Magecraft, F/F, Hakuno summons Altera, Mana Transfer, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge
Summary: “This will be insufficient,” Altera said finally, closing her eyes.  “Although my body is healed, [the mana] that magus gave me and what you provide me passively will not be enough to use my Noble Phantasm effectively.”





	Sword of Mars | Photon Ray

> Organize your information

My enemy is strong.  The strongest one yet, without a doubt.  However, like always, if I piece together what information I know – I’ll stand a fighting chance.  **Julius Belkisk Harway**. He’s been after me from day one, and I know now that he’s the Harway’s family **assassin**.  Saber, or rather, **Altera** could not discern his servant’s ability on top of that.  Julius’ servant could obfuscate his presence – allowing him to land a serious blow on Altera.

However, when he attacked us a second time, Altera could figure the nature of his attack.  As the King of Combat, she could catch it.  A special type of martial arts which disrupted an enemy’s magical circuit.  Such precision and skill could only make him a master of martial arts.  In a single blow, he can skew a target’s nervous and circulatory system, and wreck their circuits in the process.  So certain in his skill, his servant proclaimed that a **second strike was unnecessary**.

For anyone unable to sense his presence, that could indeed be a sure-kill move.

Lucky for us, we had the assistance of Tousaka-san.  Using a series of traps, we were able to find out the secret to his invisibility.  Bajiquan – a technique based on becoming one with the universe.  In our terms, we’d call it **Concealment**.  It’s also our sign that Julius’ servant has reached a level of kung-fu that few others could ever hope to achieve.  Furthermore, there’s only one kung-fu master in the world who ever claimed of needing no second strike.

Li Shuwen.  Called the Master of the Demon Fist, he was remembered for being a valorous martial artist and an assassin as well.  A master and servant assassin duo – they’re a match made in heaven.

My heart pounded in my chest.  The selection wouldn’t be for several hours, but there was still an incessant shake in my hands.  Outside of My Room, I could be fearless as I needed to be and as unflinching as I should be, but in this privacy I couldn’t lie.  Julius was a seasoned killer, after all, and I was – nothing.  I shook my head.  No, I couldn’t let myself be like that.  I was something.  Someone.  My existence was concrete, if for nothing else, in the minds and hearts of my allies.

Altera, who I have come to understand in her silence, carried a mildly contemplative look.  She was seated on a “bed” which was really just a folded table in the center of the room, covered by layers of indistinguishable fur.  Her red gaze was focused on her palm, although, I could tell by now that she was checking her own status.  ‘You are lucky,’ she said weeks ago, ‘that I am capable of much more than any Servant.’ Meaning that my incompetence weakened her significantly.  I had put so much effort into restoring her through code reinforcement with the sisters, but I haven’t fooled myself into thinking I had reached anywhere near her true state.

Worse yet, that my lack of skill had injured her not but six days ago.  On top of being weakened by my inadequate magecraft, I had not given her the capacity to stop our opponent.  I could not, even now, begin to fathom how to thank Tousaka for her assistance – although, she seemed to enjoy it fairly well.  Altera, on the other hand, seemed all the more embarrassed by her help.  Then again, from what I sneaked in on, it was far more complicated than that.

“This will be insufficient,” Altera said finally, closing her eyes.  “Although my body is healed, what that magus gave me and what you provide me passively will not be enough to use my Noble Phantasm effectively.”

My eyes trailed off to the rainbow lit sword she kept.  I know now, she is Attila the Hun, Scourge of God, and wielder of the Sword of Mars.  Although the finite details of that were hazy, coming from a much larger, longer origin than just the Huns, I know for a fact that her weapon is truly a creation of Gods.  It has existed since beyond our civilization, and is destined to bring an end to it.  By her very nature, she could handle it even when I had no skill in magecraft of my own, but the depths of its ability was far from what I could give her.

My body felt cold.  “Then I’ll –” I thought about going to the arena, trying to see if I could make ends meet somehow, but I stopped myself.  It was too late now.  Even if we had hours, the selection was today.  A mana transfer was the closet thing to a solution.  I wasn’t too sure on the details, but I don’t think Tousaka wouldn’t mind at least explaining.  “I’ll get Tousaka, then.”

Just as I got up, Altera’s hand caught my sleeve.  Her gaze was focused on the other side of the room, and her cheeks had darkened.  “It’d be more efficient if you did it.”  Her voice was clear and strong, but it had a shyness too it that made me jump.  I wouldn’t say I had a sadistic side, but the ever strong Altera being shy made me want to hear more of it.

But that wasn’t the issue.  I didn’t know how to!  I was kind of frozen there, held captive by Altera’s hand.  She turned her eyes to me finally, and I was definitely lovestruck by the cool, sultry look she gave me.  “Is this a problem?”  Her brow gently furrowed, and she released my arm.  Ah – don’t look at me like that!  I definitely was weak to that look.

“Yes – no,” I stuttered, my brain was racing. For some reason, this seemed like there was something far more delicate going on.  I remembered the glance of Tousaka’s bare feet in their stockings, wrapped between Altera’s legs.  My face went red.  “I, I just don’t…”

Altera’s focus hardened on me.

“…know…”

Her eyes narrowed.

“…how.”

I looked away nervously.  I know Altera well, I know she wouldn’t come to hate me for such a little thing.  But I was still flushed to my hairline, and my palms were definitely sweaty.  Silence settled in the room for so long, I regained my lost nerve and looked back at her.  Her eyes were downcast, and the redness in her cheeks were more evident than ever.  The images of her legs entwined with Tousaka’s came into my mind again.  I pulled at my collar, feeling my skin heat up.

“I’m not a magus, but the process did not look terribly complicated.” Altera said finally, returning my gaze.  That far off coy look she had was still there, and I was too enraptured to look away.  “I believe you are a – competent enough magus to do this.”

I felt like that was high praise, and my heart leapt into my throat.  But I couldn’t shake the idea that this was something more complicated that it appeared.  I eased down to the “bed” beside Altera and placed my hands in my lap.  “I see, you think so?” Admittedly, I might have wanted more of her praise, so I asked.  Altera was few and far off with such things, and I cherished every single one.

However, this just made her frown and separate eye contact with me again.  “I wouldn’t say so if I thought I was wrong.” Not scornful, or mean, but she replied to me in a cold voice.  I knew I shouldn’t push my luck.  After what felt like minutes, she looked back at me.  “You don’t know how to do it?”

Somehow, the way she phrased it made it almost accusatory.  There were so many things unsaid.  Tousaka didn’t tell you?  You could not gather from your unwanted intrusion? You must simply be trying to make a fool out of me.  All of these unspoken things burrowed into my skin like arrows.  Even imaginary, I almost teared up in response to the pain.  “I don’t have any real memories.  Everything I know of magecraft, I’ve learned alongside you.” I answered honestly.

That only left Altera frustrated.  Or rather, as frustrated as she ever expressed that.  She pursed her lips and pinched her brow.  It wasn’t supposed to be a nice look, but I couldn’t help but think how beautiful she looked with any expression.  Honestly, I couldn’t think of anyone or anything that could match her beauty.  She closed her eyes, and I watched closely in awe of her pretty white eyelashes.

“At the barest level, it is an exchange of body fluids.” Altera explained and opened her eyes.  Her statement lingered in the air for awhile.  Honestly, it was so flooring I had forgotten to even breathe.  She turned her head to look at me.  “In short, I would need you to give your –” She hesitated momentarily. “Fluid to me.  Mana concentrates the best in sperm, but you’re not a man.  Your saliva will have to do.”

I really couldn’t keep up with this.  Altera kept saying things that were increasingly more lewd.  Fluid exchange?  Is that the proper way for Masters to do that?  How did the code reinforcement work then?  My mind wandered further and further away from the subject at hand.  Only when Altera took my sleeve in her fist again did I pull myself back.

“We’ll see if you’re capable of this,” She said firmly and while it sounded like she was trying to detach herself from it, her heated cheeks couldn’t lie.  “It’ll be easy to receive it through my mouth.”

> Your mouth? You want me to spit…?

>> **Alright, so I just need to kiss you.**

– Right, so a kiss?

I actually don’t know if this is my first kiss or not, but since I can’t remember, it might as well be. If it is, well, I’m pretty lucky to be doing it with such a beautiful woman.  I scooted myself closer to Altera, and now that I’m this close I have to really repeat my previous statement.  Wow – she’s gorgeous.  She watched me as I moved, as if she couldn’t really tell what I was trying to do.  Yet, when I got into the right place, she leaned in and brushed her hair and veil behind an ear.

My body was burning with embarrassment and excitement when I met her.  I would have thought her lips would be rougher, considering that all we seemed to do was fight and fight, but they surprised me with their softness.  As if a switch was flipped, I went after them more aggressively.  I pressed harder against her, leaning forward and balancing my weight on my palms.  When she beckoned me forth, opening her mouth for me to continue, I instinctually knew to press my tongue in.  Again, my body knew what to do more than my mind did, because I could feel my mana being processed and sent out through my tongue.

I might have stopped there, I think, but Altera did something that surprised me.  As I inched forward, nearly crawling on her lap in the process, I heard her.  It was a sigh – but not like one I’ve heard from her before.  It was definitely one of pleasure.  Altera, who was always so reserved, had made such a noise from what I did.  My nails dug into the pelts and I pressed further and further, nearly climbing on her lap to try and deepen the kiss.

– Pain shot through my tongue.

I pulled back on reflex, tongue hanging out of my mouth.  She bit me!  The pain subsided rather quickly, but I was shocked enough that I didn’t have a response ready.  Altera had brought a hand up to her lips and nose and did not make eye contact with me.  Her cheeks and shoulders were flushed with color, and her brow was furrowed.  _Oh_.  That didn’t make the animal instinct in me calm down at all.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she interrupted me.  “It seems you’re capable of doing it then.” She managed to sound about the same, despite how different that was than her body language.  The way she sat, somewhat shy and somewhat guarded, made it hard for me to focus on her words.  I swallowed and nodded stiffly.

“Er – um.” I stuttered, and she changed subtly to listen to me.  “But that didn’t really feel like a lot.  We probably need to do, uh, more.”

Her stare narrowed in on me.  I felt sweat build up on my brow, but heedless to that, my base urges made me continue talking.

“Your Noble Phantasm requires a lot of,” Her brow tightened even more than I thought possible.  “Mana…”

For the millionth time, silence filled the room.  Altera folded her arms over her chest, and I thought she was going to reject the idea.  I wasn’t some kind of animal, so if she wasn’t interested, I’d stop.  However, I was hoping that she would agree with me.  I don’t know how deep this rabbit hole went, but gently pulling reactions from Saber was making me go insane.

“– You’re right.” She said finally, “But this method is ineffective.  We’ll need to do something faster.”

I nodded.  “What would be the best way to do it?”

Altera’s skin darkened considerably.  Her expression didn’t change much, irritated as it is, but her eyes wavered as she kept her gaze away from me.  I suddenly got the feeling that I should know the answer.  I put together what I knew about mana transfer quickly in my head, as best I could.  It’s easiest done through an exchange of fluids.  Spit was the fastest one, but the best one was…sperm?  I felt my face heaten.  I wondered if that meant that some places received mana better than others.

>> **Oral sex then…?**

> Just tell me!!

Thud! Thud! Thud!

The sound of my heart filled my ears.  I don’t know much about magecraft, but I’ve seen a weird amount of focus on libido and sex.  If I thought about it reasonably, Tousaka was able to recover Altera in a short amount of time doing whatever they did in the nurses office.  So, the answer was probably sexual – and one I could do easily.  My hands shook and I undid the front of my sports jacket.  My brows tightened.

“I understand,” I said, answering my own question.  I undid the ribbon around my collar, and the first few buttons of my shirt.  “You can trust me.”

Altera caught my eyes as I rolled my sleeves up.  She didn’t say anything, but I knew she didn’t need to.  She trusted me, and she was letting me take the lead.  I don’t know if this was my first time doing something like this, but I felt oddly comfortable doing so.  Altera sat firmly in place, with the perfect posture, and she didn’t move when I placed my knees on either side of her.  This time, I was assured of what I was doing when I touched the sides of her face.  She did not pull away from me, or stop me, when I undid her veil.  One hand gently pulled it away while my other ran my fingers through her snow white hair.

I kissed her, being careful but purposeful with my movements.  After setting aside her veil, I let my fingertips ghost the surface of her chest, touching the fabric of her top and the space of her scarring.  She opened her mouth for me, and my tongue explored her.  Beneath me, I could feel her body tense and relax while I traced the patterns of her scars.

“Nngh,” Altera flinched when I pressed my thumb against her breast.  I only worried briefly, pulling back to ask if everything was alright, but she assured me by reconnecting our lips.  Perhaps fearing that I would be hesitant, she took my hand and brought it underneath her top forcefully.  She sighed into my mouth, quietly pleased, as I took no time to play with her hard nipple.

Urged on by her pleasure, my other hand found it’s way under her top as well.  She pulled back and pursed her lips, face fully flushed, as I squeezed both of her nipples.  Yet another sigh left her, through her nose, and the harder she tried to subdue her moans, the more hot I became.  I felt my body pulse and throb watching her.  I just wanted to see more.  I pressed my teeth against her neck, pulling my palms up and grasping her tits firmly as I did.

Uh, because, this was all very important to the selection match.

– Right, I should focus on that.

I shifted, slowly pulling my knees down from her sides to the floor, and drug my nails down her abdomen.  I felt each and every one of her abs, and they tensed as my hands drug over them.  Without much ado, my fingers hooked at the straps at her waist, which kept her bottoms up.  I looked up at her and met her eyes.  Silently, I asked her if she trusted me.  Her answer was shifting her body up, so that I could remove them completely.  It was a small gesture, but it was enough for me to tell she meant it.

I didn’t need any more reassurance, and I pulled the article off and free from her legs.

Whoa.

I gulped.  I don’t know if I’ve ever seen anyone else’s up close before, but I don’t think it would have the same magnitude.  Everything about her was _perfect_.  She mentioned something about having a passive ability that was related to that, but I hardly couldn’t imagine it effecting her pussy too.  The thin scarring down her torso converged right above the split of her lips, and I don’t know why, but I was shocked by her clean, hairless cunt.  But most of all, my eyes were transfixed on the growing wetness peaking between her lips.

Ahh – was that my doing?

My fingernails dug into her muscular thighs.  Was I the one who made her this way?  My body became hotter and hotter, just _looking_ at her.  I curled up closer to her, inching my face closer to her core.  From this distance, I caught the scent of her sex.  Ah – no, I can’t control myself now.  The scent and sight of her had completely intoxicated me.  I pressed my tongue against her, and the taste did not disappoint.

“Mmn,” Altera let out a strangled sigh, and from my peripheries, I saw the muscles in her thighs tense.  Beneath my tongue, she tightened and my lack of reasoning only saw this as a cry for more.  My hands repositioned at her hips, clawing her as I aggressively lapped at her.  What even was I doing here anymore?  Why was I doing this?  None of that mattered when she gently rocked against me.

Altera was not especially vocal, but the noises she did make were addicting.  She sighed and hummed, her eyes squeezed shut.  Her hips slowly gyrated against my face as I licked and sucked on her.  Before I knew it, her hands had balled on the back of my dress shirt.  She wasn’t pulling or pushing, not like her hips, but rather it felt like she was holding on to me for support.

Despite her struggling to keep her movements to a bare minimum, I could tell she had begun to grow restless.  Her taut stomach was tightened, and her sighs now came out as pants.  Invigorated further, I sought out that place I knew to be careful of.  Her clit had hardened, and peeked out shamelessly from it’s hood, and I finally answered it’s call.  This time, the fists balled on my back pulled on my shirt.

“…M-Master.” She said finally, and I glanced up to see that she had finally opened her eyes.  Her normally clear red eyes were hazy, sultry, and tears had welled up in the corners.  I continued my pace until she came.  For Altera, it was as modest as the rest of her actions.  Her body seized up and her head went backwards.  However, for me, I couldn’t help but believe it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

I pulled back, more in awe of her than anything else, and watched as she came down from the high.  Her sex and my saliva had made a mess upon the furs where we slept, but I somehow doubted that was an issue.  My arms rested upon her knees, and she took a long breath.  Her face, still flush, turned down to look at me.  Her lips seemed to twitch, as if trying to say something, but she remained silent a while longer.

“This amount,” she began, “is…also insufficient.”

I was distraught.  Well, kind of.  It wasn’t like I didn’t enjoy having sex with Altera, anyway.  But the goal was not reached.  I chewed on my tongue a little, trying to figure out a solution.  My ability to think, however, was being greatly hindered by the throbbing between my own legs.

> I guess we have to go without your Noble Phantasm

> Tousaka can still help…

>> **Is there other no way?**

“Is there no other way?”  I asked after thinking.  There had to be another method for transferring mana between the two of us.  Ahh, if only I had a dick.  Things would be a lot easier.  I glanced back up at Altera who had pinched her brow together again.  I suddenly felt like I should know the answer to this one too, but this time, she answered for me.

“You are fairly wet yourself, are you not, Master?”

Oh!! I hadn’t thought about that.  My wetness would have a higher concentration of mana in it, somewhat similar to semen, wouldn’t it?  If she went down on me, that would make more sense.  Actually, why didn’t she mention that first?  I couldn’t really complain, since I enjoyed it, but it would’ve been more efficient – Her hand shot beneath my skirt, and despite having panties and stockings in the way, I saw stars.

Altera withdrew and rubbed her fingers together.  A ghost of a smile was on her face.  “Yes, you are.” She said it in a way that also said, ‘you’re even soaked through all those clothes.’  It was my turn to blush as she drew me to my feet, and as I stood there, she undid my skirt and let it fall.  Willfully helpless, I let her pull my stockings and panties down mid-thigh.  I would have thought that would be inefficient to eat me out, but I guess she had other ideas on how to do this.

Her fingers circled the curve of my ass, but both her hands settle on my thighs she gently forces me to spread my legs as far as the stockings would comfortably allow.  From her seated position, she was a little more than eye level with my hips, and while I feel like I should be embarrassed, I’m even more excited.  Once she was satisfied with looking at me and watching me shiver in anticipation, Altera reached out and touched me directly.

I lose interest in finding out how Altera plans on getting the mana immediately.  My current world is centered around her fingers as they slide across the full length of my pussy.  They don’t do anything particularly aggressive, which is funny since she’s the Avatar of Destruction, but all the same I struggle to keep my legs stiff as she moves.  I find out immediately that unlike Altera, I am very noisy.

“Nn– ahh,” I moan, and shake.  Honestly, I’m disappointed with how easy it is to excite me.  All she’s done is run her fingers against me, avoiding my clit, and I’m desperate for more.  My legs shake, daring to fight me enjoying this.  However, Altera noticed that right away.

“Put your hands on my shoulders.” It was neither a request nor a demand, she didn’t even look up at me to say so.  I was thankful none the less, securing my hands on her sculpted shoulders, I had a much better chance to remain standing while she touched me.  Once again, there was a faint smile on her lips.  “There,” she whispered, so quiet that I don’t think she meant to say it out loud.

With one hand firmly on my ass and the other rubbing my cunt firmly, I’m surprised that I last as long as I do.  I couldn’t tell if Altera was intentionally trying to drag it out or not, but firmness of her strokes left me begging for more.  Literally.  I lost my dignity a while ago, and I lustfully bucked my hips against her fingers and palm.  After what felt like eternity, I think I understood her reasoning.

I _was_ wet before.  But by now, it was ridiculous.  I felt myself running down my thighs, sticking to the end of my ass.  Her fingers were drenched past the knuckle, and I realized that she was edging me more and more for build up.  My legs, however, could not take this any more and even with supporting myself on her, I felt myself buckle.  Altera withdrew her hand and caught the small of my back.  After, she traded spaces with me, allowing me to lie back with my legs, still captive by my stockings, hung off the side.

Breathless, I watched her bring her hand to her lips.  I burned.  Her tongue shot out, licking the sticky sex from herself like a cat.  Ahh – how I wished to be those fingers.  She had kept me on edge for so long, I was almost in pain waiting for release.  However, I could see in her eyes that she planned to torture me yet.  Slowly, she pulled my stockings and panties away from my legs and settled between them.  There, she pressed her lips to my thighs.

“Nnn – !” I was restless.  Just the sensation of her tongue and lips on me, cleaning my wet thighs, made me more heated.  She took her time too, making sure not a drop of what I left on them was left behind.  Only her saliva remained on me as she closed in on my aching cunt.  God, it was a struggle not to come immediately when she pressed her tongue against me.  Every inch of my body, which had been stained with my excitement, was thoroughly licked, and I shivered while trying to hold myself back.

Her thumb found it’s way to my engorged nub, and it was over.  I came almost immediately, and her gentle rubbing and licking rode me out to the very end.  All the while, as I convulsed, her tongue dipped against my entrance, stealing away what little more I could give her.

After awhile, I felt her body lay next to mine.  There was another few hours until the selection match, it was okay to rest.  My eyes were closed, so I wonder if she thought I was asleep.  Altera whispered,

“Thank you, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was very straight forward. i really enjoyed her route in extella  
> mana transfers are a fate staple and always a good excuse for smut.


End file.
